Oh My, My, My
by Allicen
Summary: Bella and Edward’s fathers always known the two were destined to be together. Oh, how right they were. Based off of the song by Taylor Swift All Human


_Title: _Oh My, My, My  
_Paring: _Bella X Edward  
Song: _Oh My, My, My by Taylor Swift_  
Summary: Bella and Edward's fathers always known the two were destined to be together. Oh, how right they were.  
_Genre: _Romance/Fluff  
_Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight, or the song. I only own my ideas.

***

_Oh My, My, MY  
Edward X Bella_

_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
in the sky, the pretty lights'_

_'and our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

_And said 'oh my, my, my'_

Renee Swan sat with Elizabeth Masen, both women gazing at the two of their children lovingly as they watched the two playing in the back yard.

"Bella has gotten big," Elizabeth commented as she watched the Seven-year old female shake her head, her brown pigtails swinging in her face.

"So has Edward," Renee responded, watching as the bronze haired male rolled his eyes and pouted, pushing the ball toward Bella.

"Those two are meant for each other." Charlie Swan boomed, walking outside with a pack of beers in his left hand, Edward Masen not too far behind, nodding his head in agreement.

Renee and Elizabeth shared a look before snorting, rolling their eyes as their husbands took their seats next to them.

"Oh, my, my, my." They said in unison, as all the adult's eyes glanced back at the two kids again.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me  
you never did, you never did_

"Bella stop crying!" An Eleven year old Emmett called as he watched his eight year old sister sobbing. "God, your such a baby!"

Bella sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes as she glared.

Edward puffed out his chest, glaring down at Bella with warm green eyes, flicked with mischief.

"If you don't stop crying," He threatened, a grin twisting onto his face. "I'll beat you up."

Bella's eyes flashed up to his as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Who says you can?" Her voice was irritated, and her eyes were puffy from crying.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Cuz I'm bigger than you. That's why." He said, hearing Emmett's whining.

"Nuh-uh." Bella said, standing up and pushing Edward's arm. "Your mom would kill you."

Edward growled, arching an eyebrow and grinning darkly when Bella stumbled backwards, her eyes wide in the corners.

"Wanna bet?"

With a playful scream, Bella turned around and ran across the backyard, Edward at her heels.

"Should we stop them?" Came Renee's soft voice as she watched the two run around in the backyard as she washed the dishes.

"Naw, their just being kids" Came Charlie's voice as he leaned on the counter, watching the kids with Renee.

With a vicious cry, Edward had his arms wrapped around the eight year old's waist, and she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Look at them," Charlie said proudly, watching as Edward's face softened and he let her go, hugging her to him tightly. "I won't be surprised if they married early."

Renee giggled and rolled her eyes.

_Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my, my, my_

"Hey Edward?" Nine year old Bella asked, nudging an Eleven year old Edward with her elbow.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her as his feet dangled off the side of the tree house.

"I saw Alice give Jasper a kiss on the cheek. What's so special 'bout kissin'?" She asked, biting down on her lip as she looked away blushing.

"Umm, I dunno." Edward answered, shrugging.

"I have an Idea!" Bella said, smiling brightly.

"Wa?" Edward answered, arching an eyebrow as he watched his friend giggle to herself.

"We should kiss! To see what's so special 'bout it!" She chirped, and Edward stared at her blankly, before a deep blush set in his cheeks. "Unless," She pursued her lips, "Your chicken."

"What?" Edward stuttered, blushing deeper. "I ain't no chicken!"

"Prove it." Bella teased, and gasped softly as Edward was suddenly in front of her, their faces half-an-inch apart. "Close your eyes." Bella murmured as their lips were a breath apart, and her head was swimming from his warm breathing.

Edward arched an eyebrow and closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of Bella's velvet lips on his.

A rough push and a giggle set Edward's eyes open as he watched Bella run away from him. He stared dumbfounded at the grass under him as Bella ran away farther, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, My, my, my." He muttered, getting up and chasing after her.

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my, my, my_

"Come on Bella!" Alice teased as she pulled the Sixteen year old girl out the door of her home, dressed in shorts and a tank-top. "I just want us to hang out like we used to. We all miss you and Edward." Bella blushed as she rubbed her exposed arms, letting Alice push her down the steps of the porch, sitting on the top one as Alice took the one next to her, their shoulders brushing.

Rosalie was leaning back on her hands on the grass, sunglasses shielding her blue eyes as she glared up at the sun, Emmett next to her.

"Do you think it's the best time for a tan?" She asked her friends, looking over for a response.

Bella shrugged and Alice snorted. "It's past noon, Rosie, you'll burn."

Rosalie snorted, rolling her eyes as she lifted the glasses from her head, and her eyes looked Bella up and down.

"Wow, who knew you had a body." She teased, as Bella blushed cherry red.

"I did." I velvet voice in her ear made her jump and she leaned back in the soft arms of Edward as he held her.

"Ugh, Too much information." Emmett whined from his spot.

Alice laughed, shaking her head as she threw her pencil at Emmett's head, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Who asked you?" She teased, turning to the couple next to her. "Carry on."

Bella blushed as Edward lifted her onto his lap and his arms tightened around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I missed you." He muttered, hugging her tighter. Bella laughed softly and blushed, kissing his cheek softly.

"You saw me an hour ago." She told him, smiling softly as he turned his head and captured her lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

"It seems like forever since I told you I loved you."

Bella blushed and kissed his nose, smiling softly.

"I love you too."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my, my, my_

"Why do you care?" Bella snapped, her hand tightening on the seat as she glared out the window. "When did you ever?"

The truck screamed to a halt in front of her house, and Edward's hands tightened on the wheel as he looked up at her.

"Why do question every damn thing I do?" He seethed, glaring. "What are you? My guard keeper?"

Bella winced, fighting tears as she opened the door and hopped out, slamming it loudly behind me.

"Sorry for caring!" She cried, throwing her hands up as she walked toward her house, the tears already spilling down her cheeks. "Sorry for fucking loving you!" She ran up the last of the porch stairs and slammed the screen door, not bothering to wait for a response as she ran up to the room and collapsed on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest as she curled into a ball, crying.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy to be with Edward, they both had problems, and she thought he was willing to open himself, and in turn she could do the same.

"I'm stupid." She cried to herself, glancing up, only to see a framed photo of the two of them a month before, all smiles. She took the picture, the tears falling freely now as she lifted a trembling hand and traced Edward's features though the glass.

His eyes sparkled with affection and love as he looked down at her in his arms, and return, the same love and affection sparkled back to him in her own eyes.

"Why does he have to be so damn complicated?" She whispered, throwing the frame at the wall, hearing the shattering and crunching of glass.

She fell asleep crying, curled into a ball.

***

She stared blankly ahead of her at the broken glass, sighing as she stood and stretched.

A thought popped into her head, and she walked toward the window.

Edward's silver truck was where it was last night, on the sidewalk. Bella's eyes widened. She took off running – in her silk pajama shorts and tank top – out of her room and down the stairs, throwing the door open softly to be met with the scene that made her heart sped up greatly.

Edward was curled, his back supported by the railing of the porch steps, his jacket being used as a blanket as he shivered. He was pale, and Bella noticed the frown on his face.

She walked quietly to his side and sat next to him, her hand on his cold cheek.

He stirred slightly, his green eyes fluttering open and locking with Bella's brown ones.

"Bella," His voice was horse, and soft. Bella opened her mouth to answer but he gave her no choice in the matter. "I'm sorry; I'm an idiot, a great big ass. I know you mean well, it's just that, it's hard for me to _open_ up to anyone. I've never opened up to anyone before and I was terrified. What if you didn't like it? That you would realize how imperfect am for you? How you deserve way better than me? What if –"

Bella cut off the rest of his speech as she put her hand on his mouth, keeping it there. He stopped talking, and looked up at her with hurt in his eyes.

Bella lowered her face so they were eye-to-eye and smiled sadly. Edward lifted his hand and ran it down her cheek, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head into his palm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I shouldn't have butted in. It's your life, and you should be able to tell me when you're ready. I'm so sorry for pushing you." Tears welled into her eyes again as she fought the urge to start sobbing there again.

Edward's hand moved, lifting to swipe at her tears with his long fingers, the other moving to her hand on his mouth and taking it, intertwining their fingers as he kissed her's one by one.

"I should be the apologizing." He said, smiling up at her crookedly. "I love you, and I don't want anything else to blow up in our faces again, can you promise me that we'll talk? Anything. Even if it doesn't seem important."

Bella nodded and he smiled again, his hand cupping her cheek as he lowered her face to kiss her passionately.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

"I love you." Edward said to Bella, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they watched the sunset from their favorite spot in Forks; their meadow. Bella was curled into Edward's side, her head resting on his chest.

Bella lifted her head and arched an eyebrow, kissing his chin. "I love you too, forever." She said simply, his hands moving from her waist up her curves and resting on her shoulders.

"Forever," He echoed, a smile forming. "I like the sound of that." Bella blushed, and Edward immediately remembered the reason for taking her here, the little velvet box in his pocket confirmed everything he ever felt about Bella, and he hoped she would take him, forever.

Edward gently pried Bella off him and stood, taking her hands, helping her up.

"Bella, I came here to ask you something." He took in a shaky breath and smiled slightly. "Excuse me, my shoe is untied." He bent down and fussed with his shoelaces, one hand moving to his jacket pocket while his heart hammered in his chest. He took one of her hands and she looked down curiously.

"Isabella Sawn," Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what he was doing, and a hand flew to her mouth, her eyes welling with tears. "I love you with every fiber of my being. I knew I loved you from when I was nine and you tripped over nothing, and landed in my arms." Bella giggled a watery laugh and Edward Continued. "Everything that has happened so us has only made our relationship stronger, and I have no doubt in my mind how much I love you and how much I want to be with you forever. I want to do everything with you. I want to go to bed with you in my arms, and wake up to see your sleeping face. I want to watch our kids grow older, I want _you_.

"That is why," With a struggled breath, his hand tightened on the case and slipped it out of his pocket, holding it up to Bella. The tears were falling freely down her cheeks as he opened the case, and she gasped at the ring nestled in velvet. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Masen?"

Bella nodded her head fiercely, swallowing. "Yes," She whispered, "Yes!" Edward smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, and she tackled him onto the grass, kissing every part of him she could reach, muttering, "Yes" In between kisses.

***

"Bella, get a damn hold of yourself." Alice said sternly, holding her shoulders tightly in her tiny hands. "It's your wedding. Be freaking _happy_." Bella shook off Alice's Shoulders.

"I am!" She cried, throwing her hands up as she paced. "I'm just afraid." She said quietly, wringing her hands nervously.

Alice cocked an eyebrow. "'Bout what, Bells?"

"What if this is all a dream? That I'll wake up one day and realize that none of this has ever happened?" She whispered her eyes glossy.

"Bells," Alice said softly, her hand finding Bella's. "That is exactly how I felt about Jasper, but look at us now." Alice and Jasper had married a month after Edward had proposed to Bella, and the two were expecting a little girl that they would name Bella sometime in the fall. "Edward is at the end of the alter, and he's not going anywhere, now sit that perky little ass down and let me do my job."

Bella nodded and stopped pacing, sitting down and letting Alice finish the rest of her make-up.

"You better be right about it" She muttered, closing her eyes as she relaxed.

_Take me home were we met so many years before  
we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Bella sat in the bathtub, staring blankly at the counter that housed the little white stick, her heart hammering. It had been more than three minutes, she was sure of it, but yet, she couldn't make the effort to move to check the stick.

She was positive what the answer could be; she's seen all the signs; Vomiting, Hungers, Dizziness, and the most obvious, the missed period. She's been worrying about it since she took her Last Birth control pill and noticed there was one left.

Her mind was swimming. She and Edward have been married a little over two months and _already_ she was pregnant?

She exhaled a loud breath and stood, shaking off the numbness in her legs and walked over, picking up the stick and staring blankly at the plus sign for a moment, not seeing it.

"Oh, God." She muttered, her breathing labored as she double checked the stick.

The sound of the bolts in the door sounded and she panicked, pocketing the test and rushing out of the bathroom in time to see Edward walk though the doorway, a bright smile on his face as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"I missed you." He muttered, hugging Bella tightly to him and nuzzling her neck with his nose as his hands slipped down her back and into the back of her jean pockets.

"I missed you too," She said softly, and he smiled at the sound of her gentle voice.

"I have big news." He said cheerfully as the couple pulled away, his arms still wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him.

She arched an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side as her brown eyes sparkled.

"What?"

"I bought a house."

Her eyebrow arched higher. "Oh? Why? I mean, the apartment is big enough for –"

"Not big enough for the family I'm planning on." He interrupted. "Anyways, you would love the house."

"Really?" Bella's eyes grew wide as she thought. "How big is it?"

"A two bedroom," He hinted and she looked at him for a moment longer. "I bought your house back from the Bank."

Bella's eyes grew wide as a hand flew to her mouth, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"You're amazing." She whispered, hugging Edward to her tightly. "I have my own surprise."

"And that would be?" Edward asked, a little confused. He didn't know what Bella had up her sleeve.

She bit down on her bottom lip, and took one of his hands, moving it to one of the pockets in the front, and he felt the bulge of something in her pocket. Arching an eyebrow, he slipped his hand in the pocket and took out the object, turning it over in his hands for a few moments, trying to figure out what it was.

"Is this what I think it is?" His eyes flashed to her's as he waited for her response.

She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'm pregnant."

_  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh my, my, my_

She put her hands on her husband's shoulder, the wrinkles pronounced as the sun shinned above.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes strayed from her husband's green eyes as she watched the two kids in the front yard, running around as they played tag.

A hand moved up to her's, keeping it there as Edward's eyes looked up at her and she smiled, seeing how they still sparkled like they did oh, so many years ago.

"I love you." His voice still made Bella weak in her knees, and she smiled, leaning down and kissing her husband gently.

"I love you too."

She was almost sure she could hear her mother and Elizabeth.

"_Oh, my, my, my."_

_**End :) Personally, this is one of my favorite songs, and I just had to do a one-shot about it. I'm also in the process of doing an Emmett X Rosalie one titled, "Concrete Angel" It should be up later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you liked it! X3**_

_**Jasper's Pixie  
xxxxxxxx**_


End file.
